


[PODFIC] I Dare You

by Kenda1L



Series: Podfics [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, game of dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L
Summary: I dare you.Those three words have made Yuri climb on top of a bus stop shelter, ride a shopping cart into a rose bush and toss his shirt down from the balcony of his hotel room just to watch Yuri’s Angels below fight over it until there’s nothing but shreds left.Over the years, it becomes a game of sorts, and the dares go back and forth between them like a torch they can pass on to the other once the previous dare is completed.[Podfic version]





	[PODFIC] I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i dare you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024774) by [copperwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/mttnevfcc5/I_Dare_You_by_Copperwings.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [I Dare You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12024774)

 **Author:** [Copperwings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings)

 **Reader:** [Kenda1L](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L)

 **Length:** 12:22

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/mttnevfcc5/I_Dare_You_by_Copperwings.mp3) |  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please be sure to send a little love to Copperwings!
> 
> Come join me on Tumblr at [Disasterbek-altin](https://disasterbek-altin.tumblr.com). We can geek out together about these beautiful idiot boys.


End file.
